Quidditch: Dreams come to Hogwarts
by Lady of the Ring
Summary: Rating Pending...More strange things abound at Hogwarts, but with a new face and a new power...i suck at summeries
1. The year starts

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this, everyone knows the drill. I don't own any of the Harry Potter world.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** It was early morning on Monday and Harry was already up and rushing around his room. He was leaving for the burrow at noon and wanted to get everything ready before the Dursleys woke up and ruined his mood. Mr. Weasley had gotten a new car from the Ministry and he and Ron were going to pick him up. In the next room he could hear Dudley snoring and groaning in hi sleep. Just as the morning light reached his window he finished packing all his things in his trunk and listened for his aunt and uncle to be waking up.  
  
Minuets later he could hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia heading for the kitchen followed closely by the loud thundering of Dudley walking down the stairs. Harry left his room and followed his cousin down to breakfast. Once in the kitchen his uncle Vernon rounded on him and glared at him.  
  
Harry looked right back at his uncle, he had given up trying to be nice to the man. "Yes" Harry said as he sat at the table.  
  
"Those Weasley's are coming again today aren't they?" Vernon said, his mustache twitching as he talked.  
  
"Yes they are coming at noon," as his uncle looked like he was going to ask something Harry continued. "And they have a car, Mr.Weasley got a new one from the Ministry."  
  
His uncle snorted and went back to eating the small breakfast he had. Harry ate his quickly and hurriedly went up to his room on the second floor. He spent the morning checking that he had all of his things and feeding Hedwig. As a quarter till noon rolled around Harry got more excited and hurried down to the living room to wait for his friend to arrive.  
  
Noon came and at 12:02 there was a knock at the door. Harry managed to beat Dudley to the door and pulled it open. He was greeted the smiling face of Mr. Weasley and his best friend Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry, hope those extra two minuets haven't caused you much trouble." Ron said smiling a Harry let the two in the house. Vernon and Petunia were in the living room when Harry and company entered the room. Harry and Ron quickly went upstairs to get Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
When they returned Harry's uncle and Mr. Weasley were having a polite, thought strained, conversation about nothing in particular. When they spotted both looked relived that the boys had returned. Vernon because he could finally get the weirdoes out of his house and Mr. Weasley because he could finally get away from the Dursley's, whom he did not hold in high opinion.  
  
Harry and Ron took the trunk outside to the new car, it was hunter green and large enough to hold the entire Weasley family. They put the trunk in the back along with Hedwig and leaned against the car to wait for Ron's dad.  
  
"So Harry are you looking forward to the school year?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at his friend. Ron had finally filled out and liked his age. He was still lanky but everything now seemed to fit right. Harry had also finally grown into his body. He was muscular from all the Quidditch but still a little boyish. He looked more like his dad everyday, with his messed up black hair and big green eyes.  
  
"Yea, we finally made it to the end, the last time we will have to deal with Snape." Both boys laughed at that, they both bet that Snape would be glad to get rid of them.  
  
Ron's dad appeared a moment later and the three climbed into the car. Harry and Ron spent the entire ride to the Burrow talking about the upcoming year, with random commentary from Mr. Weasley.  
  
They made it to the Burrow just as the sun set and Fred and Gorge rushed out of the house to meet them. "Harry, you must see what we have come up with." They shouted just as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. As soon as Harry was out of the car Mrs. Weasley told the twins to take Harry trunk up to Ron's room and took Harry and Ron inside to help with dinner. Ginny, now in her sixth year, was already back in the kitchen stirring something in a pot on the stove.  
  
"Harry you must be tired after having to deal with those horrid people." Molly said as she sat him down at the table.  
  
"No I'm fine, they finally shut up after I sent a letter to Sirius, or at least told them that I did." Harry and Ron laughed at that, both of them knew that Sirius was no threat but no one had told the Dursley's that.  
  
Just as Ginny said dinner was ready the twins came running back downstairs. "Harry you have to seen this" Fred said as he tossed a glass ball at Harry. Harry knew it to be a Remember-all, almost the second he thought of that it filled with red smoke, as if he had forgotten something. Harry looked at the ball confused not knowing what he could have forgotten.  
  
Fred and George began laughing instantly. "Don't worry Harry, we made ones that are backwards, they turn read when you remember something, it does it most of the time when you remember what it is. Harry and Ron laughed and Harry tossed the ball back.  
  
At dinner they talked about the new things the twins had made and ideas they had for things. One thing was Bovine Bon-Bons, they would make anyone who ate then moo for the next week. Harry like the idea but Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins the entire time, she had not wanted them to open a joke shop but they had anyway. Even though they were making quite a bit of money their mother still wanted them doing something more productive. The twins argued that what they did was productive, but Molly said it was a different kind of production.  
  
Once Fred and George had stopped talking about their business Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "So Harry are you looking forward to the year?" She smiled at him as she spoke.  
  
"Very much, I can't wait to get back to Quidditch practice. I am hoping that the representatives from the League Teams will pick me out at one of the games." Harry looked wistful as he spoke. He had grown to love Quidditch, almost as much as his friend Oliver Wood, and was hoping to play on a League Team.  
  
"Well that will be wonderful, then maybe Ron will support a winning team." George laughed as Ron glared at him. Ron loved the Chudley Cannons who had not one the League since 1892, and still was not the best team.  
  
The group spent the rest of dinner talking about what had been going on aver the summer and what Harry and Ron were planning on doing after they graduated. When everyone had finished eating Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room to get away from the fussing of Ron's mother  
  
Harry watched as the people in the posters of the Cannon's zoomed in and out of sight. Some of the players waved as they passed and others had looks of dogged determination on their faces. Harry had never seen what Ron saw in the team but knew better than to say anything to him about it.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the night talking, and finishing the last of their summer homework. They slept well into the next day and were woken up by the sound of an explosion downstairs followed by much yelling from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
When they reached the living room they saw that the whole room had been covered in a fine layer of ash. Fred and George were still laughing as Molly continued yelling. "What have I told you about leaving those things around the house." She screamed once the twins had calmed down.  
  
"Sorry mum one must have slipped." Fred choked on his words "Won't happen again." He said sitting down hard on the couch.  
  
"Yea sorry mum." George said as he too sat down.  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued yelling and Harry and Ron snuck outside quickly as not to get caught in the crossfire. Once outside both started laughing. "They have been doing that all summer." Ron managed through the laughs. When both had calmed Ron challenged Harry to a race and both boy's hurried inside to get their brooms.  
  
The summer passed much like that, with three more incidents of Fred and George's inventions going off in the house. On the day they were to return to Hogwarts Harry and Ron got up and ate a huge breakfast. Mr.Weasley took them to the station and saw them and Ginny onto the train. He waved good- bye until he could no longer see the train them made his way to the Ministry to start work for the day.  
  
Harry and Ron walked through the train until they found Hermonie in a compartment a little past the middle. "Hello Hermonie still doing homework?" Rom teased as they entered.  
  
Hermonie looked up from over the edge of the seventh volume of Care of Magical Creatures. "No actually I was reading up on Nightmares. Besides we didn't have any homework in that class." She said as she closed the book and set it down.  
  
Harry and Ron finished putting up their trunks and sat down across from their friend. "You really should lighten up on the reading." Harry said as Hermonie looked back to them.  
  
"I was just curious and had nothing better to do." She said as she leaned back against the seat. She had had changed over the summer also. Her body had finally grown into a woman and her hair seemed to finally be under her control. The three friends caught up along the train ride, amazingly without the usual interruption of Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The feast was as amazing as usual and the sorting of the new first years was uneventful. The only surprise was a new teacher at the staff table. Oliver wood had taken a break from playing Quidditch, most of his team had been severely injured, to coach it at the school. He waved to Harry when he saw him enter the Great Hall. The students went to their towers after the feast full and ready for a good nights sleep. Harry crawled into his four- poster and fell asleep almost instantly dreaming of what was going to happen this year. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The next day started out with Numerology. Harry and Ron delta with the class while Hermonie loved it. She thought it was the most wonderful class given at the school. As they left the class Harry and Ron told their friend they were going to get a book Ron had left in the common room and said they would meet her in their next class.  
  
As they made their way down the hall they saw someone who seemed to be looking for something. As they got closer they noticed she was in odd robed. Harry reached her and decided to ask them if they needed his help. "Excuse me can we help you?"  
  
AS the person turned they noticed it was a girl about their age. The reason her robes were so odd was that they were robes from the Quidditch League team the Holyhead Harpies. Ron sputtered as they looked at her and Harry just stared.  
  
"Oh hello, I bet you can since you seem to be students." She paused as she noticed the way they were looking as her.  
  
"Where did you get those robes?" Ron finally said in awe.  
  
"Oh these, they are my practice robes." She said as she looked at them in the same way Hermonie looked at them when they gave her a stupid answer to a question.  
  
"Practice robes?" Harry said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Yes, I will explain on the way if you can take me to Dumbledore's office." She said.  
  
"Sure, we can take you there." Harry said as he began to lead her down the halls.  
  
"Thank you, now the robes. I play for the Holyhead Harpies, I just got finished with practice and told Dumbledore I would see him as soon as I could." Just s he finished Professor McGonagall appeared in front if them.  
  
"Are you here to speak to Dumbledore?" She asked of the girl.  
  
"Yes, you must be McGonagall?" She said smiling as the woman  
  
"Yes, I am sorry I could not meet you as planed but I had something to deal with." Harry and Ron guessed that the 'something' had to do with the loud explosion that had come from the dungeon half way through class.  
  
She nodded and waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as she was pulled off by McGonagall. They looked at each other and shrugged. They continued on toward the Gryffindor tower. They then hurried on to class, which to their bane was Double Potions with Slytherin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
McGonagall lead the girl through the dusty halls until they reached the stairs to the Headmasters office. She led the girl up and knocked lightly on the door. From inside Dumbledore called that they should come in. McGonagall opened the door and let the girl in and followed her inside.  
  
"Good morning Dumbledore." The girl said as she hugged the Headmaster, as if she had known him for years.  
  
"I hope I did not pull you away from anything?" He said taking in her state of dress.  
  
"No we were just finishing. Did you get everything in order?" she followed Dumbledore to a couch and sat down as he sat in a chair and bade McGonagall to do the same.  
  
"Yes I did all that is left is for you to be sorted." He said then turned to McGonagall as he heard her gasp.  
  
"Albus what is going on here, what about a sorting?" McGonagall glared at the Headmaster, knowing he was famous at the school for doing strange things.  
  
"Let me explain." Dumbledore handed the girl a pair of class robes as he told McGonagall the story, telling her to change into the robes. "She, oh her name is Aubrie , is the ward of an old friend of mine and I told her that I would take up her care since she needed a new school to attend, she is seventeen and will be joining our seventh years. I need you to be here for the sorting Minerva." Albus said as McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
She finally sighed and consented. She knew he had a soft heart and also suspected there was something he was not telling her. She got up and got the old hat off the Shelf. Aubrie looked at the hat with curiosity. It was dusty and patched and looked like it should have been trashed decades ago, but She knew better than to take magical items at face value.  
  
McGonagall walked over and placed the hat on her head. The hat jerked and Aubrie heard it gasp as it landed on her head. "My, my I never thought I would see the day. But not even you know.child you shall be a special case. I think I have no other choice but to put you in SLYTHERIN."  
  
McGonagall took the hat off her head and placed it back on a large bookshelf. Albus smiled and nodded. "McGonagall will you please take Aubrie down to her class, oh and Aubrie take this," He said as he handed the girl a black bag. "It had all the books you will need and a key to the Slytherin girl prefects room. You may stay there since we do not have one." As he finished he hurried both the girl and the teacher out of the room with the excuse that he had work to do.  
  
"You first class will be Double Potions." McGonagall said as she led Aubrie down to the dugongs.  
  
Snape was just finishing a lecture when they two reached the classroom. "Snape may I please speak to you." McGonagall said beckoning to Snape. He paused and sighed but walked out of the room giving the class a glare just daring them to misbehave.  
  
"What is it, I am in the middle of class." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do not be so rude. You have a new student, this is Aubrie." McGonagall paused and turned to Aubrie. "He never did tell me your last name."  
  
"Silverblade." Aubrie said as she looked from Snape to McGonagall. '  
  
"Yes, this is Aubrie Silverblade. She will be joining your house as a seventh years." The stern woman said looking at Snape.  
  
Snape looked at the girl, who returned his look with out trepidation. "Fine you follow me and I will seat you with someone." Snape turned and strode back into the room with Aubrie following. As they went through the class Aubrie waved to Harry and Ron then looked back to Snape as he began speaking.  
  
"Class this is Aubrie Silverblade. She will be joining us from now on. She will be joining the Slytherin's, Draco, you will help her since you are working alone." Snape pointed Draco out to Aubrie and told her to go sit.  
  
She smiled at Harry and Ron as she passed them and sat down across from Draco at his table. Snape called out to her just as she was seated. "You will find the potion we are making on page 357 of your book."  
  
Aubrie pulled the book out and turned to the said page. When she got to it she frowned down at the page and sighed. Snape who was again making the rounds of the tables noticed and came over to her. "Is something wrong?" He said as he looked over her shoulder. Draco grinned to him-self thinking that she was going to be in trouble this quickly.  
  
"No I just am a little depressed that you are only working on this potion. I learned this in my fifth year." She said looking up at Snape, who towered over her. His eyes widened as he looked at her.  
  
"How could you have?" He said in mild shock  
  
"Oh I was at Fernlin." She said. Snape managed not to sputter at that. Fernlin was the best school in the world.  
  
"Then why are you not still there?" He said wondering why anyone would want to leave there.  
  
Aubrie looked down at that. "I would rather not say sir." She said and looked back up to him. "I am here because Dumbledore was kind enough to take me in, before you ask."  
  
Snape decided he did not want to know and turned from her "Then I expect your and Draco's to be perfect." He said and stalked to where Nevil Longbottom was, knowing he could yell at him.  
  
Draco glared at Aubrie, he had seen the look Snape had given her, it was one normally only he got, one Snape reserved for his favorite student. Aubrie looked right back at Draco. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She said as she checked on the potion Draco had started.  
  
"I will warn you that he can be a very.hard teacher at times." Draco said sneering at her.  
  
She just shrugged and began messing with the potion. "What are you doing to my potion?" Draco almost yelled as she began putting something he did not recognize in the cauldron.  
  
"Simple you put in to much crushed violet and this will neutralize it." She said as if Draco should have known exactly what she was doing. "Snape said that it had to be perfect so it will be."  
  
"Well if you know what you are doing then make it your-self." Draco snapped and went about going over his noted carefully.  
  
Aubrie nodded did so. Draco growled to himself, he hated not being the best and this was not a good way to start the year. He glared up at Aubrie as she stood to work on the mixture. He had to admit that she was pretty. Her hair was jet black and hung just past her waist in a braid. Her skin was pale, almost the color of fresh cream, and her eyes the deepest violet. Her features were those those of the lovely Elves in muggle books.  
  
He growled at himself again, he should not be thinking that she was pretty, he should be plotting ways to make her life miserable. She tapped him a moment later and told him the potion was done.  
  
"It is done incase you were wondering." She said as she sat back down and put her book away. Seconds later Snape came over to check on their progress.  
  
"So you think you have gotten it right?" He said as he looked down at his favorite student and the new one.  
  
"Yes." She said and shrugged. "It should be right."  
  
Shape made Draco drink the potion, though he did it with trepidation. For a moment his hair turned black, his eyes to green, and his skin tanned, then returned to their rightful color. Snape nodded as he changed back.  
  
"Perfect." Was all he said before moving on to the next pair of students.  
  
"Told you I could do it." She said to Draco who was looking her in amazement. He was a genius when it came to potions, and he knew how hard that one was to get right, he had really doubted she would get it tight.  
  
"How did you do that?" He said as she went about bottling the rest if the potion.  
  
"I told you, I have been making it for two years. It is one of my favorites." She said once she had finished and was corking the bottles.  
  
Maybe I underestimated you." Was all he said before Snape was finished checking everyone else. Most of the class now had some part of them that was not the right color. Snape made some comments as to the intelligence of the class and was interrupted as the bell for the class change rang through the halls.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************Ok R&R please.The next chapter is in the works, but if my muse does not get any food then he might not let me post it (muses live off praise) so tell me what you think 


	2. Strange happenings

Aubrie walked down the old halls of Hogwarts toward the Slytherin tower, which was not really a tower but in the dungeons. She had her face hidden behind a copy of Quidditch: Everything You Ever Wanted to Know. It was a book she had gotten from one of her American friends. It had every piece of information you could ever what about Quidditch. It was her favorite book.  
  
She did not have a class until after lunch, since she was ahead of most of the students, so she decided to go out to the Quidditch pitch and practice her flying. She made it to the Slytherin tower and went up to her room. She put her bag and things down and changed into her favorite flying clothes. When she was finished she was dressed in a pair of hip-hugger black jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black boots. She danced down the stairs but stopped when she saw someone in the common room staring at her. It was Draco, the boy she had worked with in Potions.  
  
"Hello." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Draco glared at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Where are you going,' He paused as he took in her clothes. "and in those clothes."  
  
She laughed slightly as his look "I am going to practice my flying, if I don't keep up I will get behind my team." She waved her broom slightly as she spoke.  
  
"What team you don't play for the House?" Draco was curious to know what she could be talking about "And why are you not getting ready for class?" He sneered, thinking she was trying to show off.  
  
"I play for the Holyhead Harpies, I have to practice even though I am in school since I only get to practice with the team on weekends. I don't have a class until after lunch, since I am ahead in my schooling." She said a little sharply not liking the way he was treating her. She just looked back at him as he almost gaped at her and went past him to the door.  
  
She quickly ran out to the Pitch as soon as she was free of the dungeons, her nimble feet carrying her quickly through the halls. Once on the green grass of the pitch she mounted her broom, a Firebolt, and speed into the sky. Since she was a Chaser she flew laps up and down the field going as fast as she could, her turns as shape as the blades on a sword. She loved the feel of the wind whipping past her and the power she felt from it. It was one reason she had started playing Quidditch in the first place, the other was one she tries not to think about much.  
  
She smiled as she thought about her team, they were practicing hard since they would be in the World Cup this year. They had most of autumn off since the World Cup matches did not begin until winter, she guessed that was to give the teams a challenge when they were vying for the two top spots. She was going to love playing in the snow since it was her favorite time to play. She laughed to her-self as she hovered near the scoring area and watched a raven flying in the distance.  
  
When she had finished flying she had about an hour before she had to return to the school. She landed just outside of the Pitch on the side facing the school, she brushed the stray strands of midnight black hair that had escaped her braid behind her ears. She hoped Draco had not noticed them as she left the common room earlier. She was worried since they were not normal, since they gave away part of her secret, for her ears were the pointed ears of Elves. Her features were elegant, but most people just took it as exceptional beauty, of which she was glad for. She sighed and turned to walk back toward the school and ran right into none other than Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Pansy glared at her featured twisted into a grimace. "Watch where you are going." She snapped as Aubrie looked up at her from where she had fallen  
  
"I am sorry I did not expect there to be anyone out here." She said politely  
  
"I don't care what you thought.wait you are that show-off, the new girl aren't you?" She drawled as she sneered down at Aubrie. Aubrie did not like the look of Pansy, she looked like she would knock Aubrie out just for the hell of it.  
  
"I was not showing off, I just happened to know what I was doing, which is more that you can say, you got your potion completely backwards." Aubrie snapped standing up from the grass.  
  
"What makes you think you can talk to me that way, just because you came from Frenlin does not mean you can just take a place in the House. You need to learn your place girl." Pansy said as she looked evilly at Aubrie. Pansy wanted nothing more than to knock that pretty nose off her face.  
  
"I did nothing to you and you have no business telling me what to do." Aubrie said looking at Pansy challengingly. She was not one to take things like this lightly and was not going to take anything from a girl she did not even know.  
  
The two girls stood just outside the Pitch arguing with each other, their voices gaining in volume as their argument continues. They did not even notice when someone else snuck up close to them to listen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Draco sat through his next class paying almost no attention to what Professor Sprout was saying. His mind was on Aubrie, he could not get her out of his mind. He was astounded by how beautiful she was, and if he had heard right so was most of the male population of the Slytherin House and some of the others who has seen her. He had heard Harry Potter and the stupid git Weasley taking about her after Double-Potions. They had run into her earlier that day and were excited that a professional Quidditch player was at their school.  
  
As the Professor assigned the homework for that night he stood up and decided he was going to go out to the Pitch to see if she was as good as she seemed to think she was. He made Crabbe and Goyle take his things back to the tower and headed outside.  
  
As he reached the Pitch he noticed that Aubrie was in the middle of a heated argument with none other than Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut. HE knew that Pansy hated everyone better looking than her, and guessed that was why she was mad at Aubrie. They seemed to have been at it for a while by the volume of their voices. As Draco stared that was when he noticed something odd.  
  
Aubrie was glowing with a slight violet light and Draco could sense a large amount of magic in the area. The air seemed to almost hum with it, Pansy had not noticed due to the fight. Draco watched as the energy grew with every word exchanged between the two girls. He was beginning to be frightened a little, the magic had an odd feel to it, one he did not like.  
  
Pansy paused in her ranting to catch her breath. As eh looked up at Aubrie to begin again she gasped. Aubrie was glowing violet, even her violet eyes were now shining with the strange light. Just as she gasped Aubrie seemed sense she had stopped and blinked. As soon as she did the glow faded from sight.  
  
Aubrie looked up horrified at Pansy, she had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. She swallowed and looked at Pansy a second more before turning and running off into the night. As she ran Pansy and Draco could hear soft sobs coming from her retreating form. She had run in the direction of the school but neither could say if that was where she would end up.  
  
Draco snorted and stepped to where Pansy could see him. "Draco," She purred as he walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Do not talk to me like that Pansy, I am not one of your boy toys. I was out here to see if Aubrie was as good as she says." Draco said sneering a Pansy and then turning toward the way Aubrie had run.  
  
Pansy was a little taken aback at the comment but ignored it. "What is so special about here anyway and why was she glowing?"  
  
Draco looked at Pansy with something akin to disgust. "I don't know why she was glowing and we are not going to find out by standing around here, and anyone is better that you." When Pansy started to say something he cut her off. "We better go find her before she gets our whole House in trouble."  
  
Draco walked off leaving Pansy to follow him if she chose. She decided that she did not care if Aubrie went into the Forbidden Forest and got eaten. Draco ran off in the direction of the castle after Aubrie.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Harry and Ron had decided to skip lunch and go out to Hagrid's house. They had not said hello to him that day and wanted to get an early start on what ever they would be facing in his class the next day. As they headed outside they saw the girl they had met earlier that day sitting on a bench holding something in her hands.  
  
"Aubrei. What are you doing out here?" Harry asked as they walked up to her. When she looked up at them they noticed her eyes were rimmed I red almost so if she had been crying.  
  
"Oh hello Harry. I was just giving Dragon here some fresh air." As she spoke she showed them what she was holding. It was a white Ferret. Ron took one look at the animal and began laughing. The Ferret looked remarkably like the one Mr. Moody had turned Draco into in their Fourth year. The Ferret looked up at them scurried up Aubrie's arm and hid around her neck.  
  
"What is Ron laughing at?" Aubrie said reaching up to scratch Dragon on the head.  
  
"In our fourth year the DADA teacher at the time turned Draco into a white Ferret. Ron still has not gotten over that." Harry said looking over at his friend who was doubled over in laughter. Ron waved at Harry managed to get out that he was going to go inside so he could stop laughing.  
  
When Ron had left Harry turned back to Aubrie and sat down on the stone bench next to her. "Are you alright, you look like you were crying about something?" He said looking solemnly at her.  
  
"Yea I am fine it is nothing to worry about." She said smiling at him. Just as she finished Draco Malfoy came walking up the path and stopped right in front of them.  
  
"Potter. What are you doing here? I thought you hated all Slytherins. And I am surprised that that wanker Ron is not with you" He said glaring at Harry.  
  
"I was going to see Hagird, and I only hate most of the Slytherins. Aubrie is nice enough not to hate me for being alive." Harry said glaring right back at Draco. "Ron had to go back inside so he could stop laughing about her pet." Harry ignored the insult toward Ron, he had gotten used to it over the years  
  
"Pet?" Draco said turning to Aubrie.  
  
Aubrie smiled and took Dragon off her neck she held him out so Draco could see him. "This is Dragon my ferret." She said. Draco missed the impish grin on her face as he stared at the animal.  
  
He had not forgotten the incident earlier on in his life involving white ferrets. "A...ferret?" He managed to stutter.  
  
"Yes, I have an owl also but he is up in the owlery." She smiled as Dragon settled on her arm and dozed.  
  
They heard the bell gong signaling the start of afternoon classes a few minuets later. Harry bid Aubrie goodbye and just glared at Draco. Draco watched as the ferret settled it self around Aubrie's neck as she stood. "Draco can you show me where the DADA classroom is I have that next?"  
  
Draco nodded as they walked back into the school. "I have it also so you can just follow me." They two went to their tower to get their things and made their way to the DADA classroom following the other Seventh year Slytherin's. **************************************************************************** **************** So what do you think.I can't tell if you don't use the "Submit Review" button =^.^= 


End file.
